


In Theory

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Conversation Fic, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Conversation challenge. Connor and his philosophy professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Theory

"So I have this theory that nothing's real."

"What about ourselves?"

"Well, there's no way of knowing that our memories weren't all created by some master magician to replace other memories."

"Ignoring the magician part, aren't the first memories real?"

"No, because the new memories are the ones that make you who you are. They inform how you react to learning other memories were there in the first place. And when most of what happened in the old memories wasn't real, it starts to get confusing."

"I'll say. Do you think you could put any of that into your paper?"


End file.
